


Laps

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [20]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Chinen wants to snuggle up in someone's lap but the only person left in JUMP's dressing room is Hikaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laps

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20. Unfortunately, my postings may get a little sporadic from here on though I will try to post at least once in two days. My essay deadlines and finals for Uni are coming up real soon so I do need to focus on that first. That being said, I will still write one drabble for one day so even if I post once in two days, you would get two drabbles to make up for the day I did not post on.
> 
> Anyway, for those of you who have been following this small challenge of mine, thank you all so much for your support and I hope all of you would continue to enjoy the rest of this.

Feline Chinen was not unlike Human Chinen in the sense that his favorite places still remained the same – other people’s laps. So when Hikaru was the only one left in their dressing room after a long day of shooting, Chinen gave a shrug and thought why not.

 

Only there was apparently an answer to the why not this time as Hikaru let out an unearthly screech and scrambled to the other end of the couch as soon as he saw Chinen. Not that he actually saw Chinen. He really just saw a cat and Chinen felt Hikaru was being ridiculous by calling him a “pet of hell that only witches with long warty noses would like”.

 

Still, Hikaru was a lap and laps were what Chinen wanted. So he rolled his kitty eyes in exasperation before opening them as wide as he could, nevermind the blinding sensation from the room light, to give Hikaru the most pitiful look he was sure the other boy had never seen in his life before. Seeing the tension seep out of Hikaru, he gave a soft pathetic meow just for added effect.

 

And that was how Yabu found them two hours later, Chinen curled up in Hikaru’s lap while the man occasionally ran a trembling hand through his fur, when he was finally done with his interview with Duet. Chuckling, the eldest in JUMP ruffled his old partner’s hair. “I thought you hate cats?”

 

Hikaru shakily looked up. “T-this one is still okay.”


End file.
